


On Schedule

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For cmcross.</p><p>Anthea and Sherlock have their ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Schedule

Mycroft is aware that she likes Sherlock, so he tries not to notice how sweet and odd and pretty she is. It's not an easy task.

Anthea keeps hinting that he should ask her out. She keeps scheduling him for dates with her, puts Molly's face as his background, writes her number on little cards he finds in interesting places.

"Stop it, Anthea," he says, rolling his eyes as he fishes one of the cards out of the glass of brandy he'd neglected to finish.

"You stop first," Anthea says with that quirk in her lip he sometimes loathes.

***

Sherlock actually calls him to say, "Anthea tells me you're interested in Molly?"

"I've no idea where she came to believe such a thing," Mycroft says, and then pauses. "But, yes." No use hiding it.

"Ask her to coffee. She'll give any decent fellow a chance."

"She's too taken with you, I'm afraid."

"Did she say that or did you say that?"

"Hm," says Mycroft. "Well, anyway, she's likely got better prospects. Even Jim Moriarty is quite handsome."

"I'll call back," Sherlock says, and hangs up.

Mycroft sighs.

***

"Molly, is my brother attractive?"

"...What?"

"I mean to say, would you date him if he asked you."

"Of course. He's a decent fellow. A bit charming even."

"Don't exaggerate, Molly. So, you find him to be an alright dating prospect?"

"Er...why?"

"Excellent."

Sherlock hangs up, leaving Molly to frown at her mobile.

***

Anthea sometimes schedules Mycroft to take a stroll around the park, so he doesn't think much of it when it happens. He shows up on time, texting Anthea that he's arrived.

He hears a familiar voice.

"I don't see it," she says. "I don't see any trees that look like that. Are you sure?"

Mycroft watches as she converses with what could only be his brother.

"No, I really don't. Do you want to come here and try it yourself?" she says, huffily turning around and nearly running straight into Mycroft. He steadies her gently.

"Mycroft!" she says, and then Sherlock hangs up. "Sherlock?" she hisses at her phone, glancing at Mycroft apologetically.

"The tree won't be there," Mycroft says.

"Oh?" Molly sighs at her mobile, pocketing it. "Of course not. He's always trying to mess with my head," she says.

"For a good cause this time, though, perhaps," Mycroft says quietly, looking at the beautiful sky. "Isn't the weather lovely?"

"You think he just wanted me out for a walk."

"More or less," Mycroft says with a smile. "Would you like to join me for a stroll? It's on my schedule," he says.

"Thought you hated legwork," Molly says with a laugh, and then grimaces.

"No, I do," he says emphatically. "I just have a very good PA. And you have a very good friend."

Molly frowns. "Sorry?"

Mycroft offers her his arm, and she takes it. 

He listens to her talk and tries to keep up. Just when he thinks it's time to ask her to coffee or else he never will, she causes a change in plans by asking him first. He, of course, accepts readily.

After all, he's got the time. 


End file.
